In the production of semiconductor integrated circuits and other microelectronic articles from semiconductor wafers, it is often necessary to provide multiple metal layers on a substrate to serve as interconnect metallization which electrically connects the various devices on the integrated circuit to one another. Traditionally, aluminum has been used for such interconnects, however, it is now recognized that copper metallization may be preferable.
Modem semiconductor manufacturing processes, especially those used for advanced logic devices, make use of multiple layers of metal interconnects. As the length of metal interconnects increases and the cross-sectional area and spacing between them decreases, the RC delay caused by the interconnect wiring also increases. With the drive toward decreasing interconnect size and the increasing demands placed on the interconnects, the current aluminum interconnect technology becomes deficient. Copper interconnects can help alleviate many of the problems experienced in connection with the current aluminum technology.
In view of the limitations of aluminum interconnect technology, the industry has sought to use copper as the interconnect metallization by using a damascene and/or patterned plating electroplating process where holes, more commonly called vias, trenches and other recesses are used to produce the desired copper patterns. In the damascene process, the wafer is first provided with a metallic seed layer and barrier/adhesion layer which are disposed over a dielectric layer into which trenches are formed. The seed layer is used to conduct electrical current during a subsequent metal electroplating step. Preferably, the seed layer is a very thin layer of metal which can be applied using one of several processes. For example, the seed layer of metal can be laid down using physical vapor deposition or chemical vapor deposition processes to produce a layer on the order of 1000 angstroms thick. The seed layer can also be formed of copper, gold, nickel, palladium, and most or all other metals. The seed layer is formed over a surface which is convoluted by the presence of the trenches, or other device features, which are recessed into the dielectric substrate.
In single damascene processes using electroplating, a process employing two electroplating operations is generally employed. First, a copper layer is electroplated onto the seed layer in the form of a blanket layer. The blanket layer is plated to an extent which forms an overlying layer, with the goal of completely providing a copper layer that fills the trenches that are used to form the horizontal interconnect wiring in the dielectric substrate. The first blanket layer is then subject, for example, to a chemical mechanical polish step in which the portions of the layer extending above the trenches are removed, leaving only the trenches filled with copper. A further dielectric layer is then provided to cover the wafer surface and recessed vias are formed in the further dielectric layer. The recessed vias are disposed to overlie certain of the filled trenches. A further seed layer is applied and a further electroplated copper blanket layer is provided that extends over the surface of the further dielectric layer and fills the vias. Again, copper extending above the level of the vias is removed using, for example, chemical mechanical polishing techniques. The vias thus provide a vertical connection between the original horizontal interconnect layer and a subsequently applied horizontal interconnect layer. Electrochemical deposition of copper films has thus become an important process step in the manufacturing of high-performance microelectronic products.
Alternatively, the trenches and vias may be etched in the dielectric at the same time in what is commonly called a “dual damascene” process. These features are then processed, as above, with barrier layer, seed layer and fill/blanket layer which fills the trenches and vias disposed at the bottoms of the trenches at the same time. The excess material is then polished, as above, to produce inlaid conductors.
The electrical properties of the copper metallization are important to the performance of the associated microelectronic device. Such devices may fail if the copper metallization exhibits excessive electromigration that ultimately results in an open circuit condition in one or more of the metallization structures. One factor that has a very large influence on the electromigration resistance of sub-micron metal lines is the grain size of the deposited metal. This is because grain boundary migration occurs with a much lower activation energy than trans-granular migration.
To achieve the desired electrical characteristics for the copper metallization, the grain structure of each deposited blanket layer is altered through an annealing process. This annealing process is traditionally thought to require the performance of a separate processing step at which the semiconductor wafer is subject to an elevated temperature of about 400 degrees Celsius.
The present inventor has recognized substantial improvements over the foregoing processes employing the elevated temperature annealing. To this end, the present inventor has disclosed herein a process for filling vias, trenches, and the like using an electrochemical metal deposition process that does not require a subsequent elevated temperature annealing step or, in the alternative, that uses a subsequent elevated temperature annealing process that takes place at temperatures that are traditionally used in the copper metallization process and are compatible with low temperature semiconductor processing.